


Murphy's Cops Law #18

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [15]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #18: From behind you, the bad guys can see your night sights as well as you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #18

Merlin’s heart eventually slowed to its normal rhythm. He was sticky and he just knew that he’d be sore tomorrow, but it didn’t matter. He let out a sated sigh and kissed the top of the head lying on his chest. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Eggsy was warm and safe in Merlin’s arms. He raised his head and offered his cheekiest grin. He winked. “It would be a hell of a way to go.”

Merlin arched an eyebrow. “Is that what you’re going to say at my funeral?”

Eggsy instantly sobered. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said solemnly. “I won’t let you.”

Merlin smiled wryly. “You’ve already learned that life in the Kingsman is hard. Most of us don’t make it to old age.”

Eggsy stuck his chin out defiantly. “I don’t care. I lost my Da before I knew him. I lost Harry. I won’t lose anyone else. You, Roxy, Mum, Baby Sister, and the other crazies around here are my family. The Kingsman once went seventeen years without losing a man. We’re going to break that record.”

Merlin cupped Eggsy’s chin and gave him a soft kiss. “Okay,” he murmured against Eggsy’s lips. “Easy, Eggsy.”

Eggsy rested his forehead against Merlin’s. “Okay,” he sighed. “Just no more talk about dying, yeah?”

Merlin shut his eyes. “Yeah.”

They were quiet for a time after that. The silence was easy as they just listened to each other breathe.

Eggsy was the one to finally speak. “I think I’m helping you stay fit.”

Merlin opened his eyes and the impish grin was back on Eggsy’s face. He trailed a hand up Eggsy’s bare back. “Is that what we’re calling it now?” he asked dryly.

Eggsy kissed Merlin’s chin. His hands wandered over Merlin’s skin. “Why not? And I plan on helping you stay around for a long time. It’s a service to Queen and Country and a pleasure.”

Merlin laughed. “They broke the mold when they made you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy peppered kisses over Merlin’s face and throat. “And in recognition of this service, I think you should answer my question.”

Merlin closed his eyes. “What question?”

“You know.” 

Merlin smirked. “Are you on about that again? I thought I had you distracted.”

Eggsy moved to straddle Merlin’s hips. “Come on, Merlin. I know you know.”

Merlin didn’t need to open his eyes to run his hands up Eggsy’s thighs. “Of course, I know. I know everything.”

Eggsy moved one of Merlin’s hands where he wanted it, on his half hard cock. “So, tell me. How did Roxy do it? Me and my team had hers beat. The contest was ours.”

“That’s what you get for overconfidence, Eggsy,” Merlin said blandly but squeezed.

Eggsy gasped and ground his hips down against Merlin. “There’s no way they should’ve been able to track us in the dark, let alone ambush us.”

Merlin finally opened his eyes and turned a cheeky grin back on Eggsy. “Too bad. What were the terms of the bet? What did she win?”

Eggsy let out a put upon sigh. “A bottle of twenty-year old scotch.” He growled and pushed into Merlin’s hand. “Now, you can tell me how she did it.”

Merlin chuckled. “How will you learn if I do?”

Eggsy brushed his ass over Merlin’s hardness. “Please,” he drawled. “Enlighten me. Whisper it in me ear if you have to.”

Merlin’s eyes sparked. “Very well,” he said and swiftly rolled Eggsy’s beneath him. He leaned in close to Eggsy’s ear. “From behind you, the bad guys can see your night sights as well as you can.”

Eggsy wrapped his legs around Merlin’s hips and groaned, “Oh, fuck me.”

Merlin nipped Eggsy’s earlobe. “With pleasure.”


End file.
